Your Time Begins And Ends Here
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Doctor Who/Heroes x-over,slight Jack/Doctor, Sylar/Peter. The Doctor comes to investigate another crack in time, not knowing that he would soon run into danger, super powered people and immortal men.


Title: Your Time Begins and Ends Here

Author: phoenixjustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is property of Tim Kring. Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Rating: T

Word Count: 1838

Pairings or Characters: The Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, Amy Pond, Rory, Peter Petrelli, Sylar, Peter/Sylar,

Warnings: none really.

Setting: Doctor Who's set after Amy's Choice, Heroes' set after the S4 finale.

Summary: The Doctor comes to investigate another crack in time, not knowing that he would soon run into danger, super powered people and immortal men.

Prompt: Crossover.

By all rights it should have been big news, the biggest. But it wasn't. A day after, and what should have gotten worldwide attention had garnered nothing in return. At first they all thought that it was trying to be kept quiet, hushed for fear of what it meant; that wasn't the case.

Days passed, then a week. Then another, and another. And...nothing.

Perhaps it was because of this fact, that none of them noticed the small cracks in the walls of their respective houses, and how the cracks were widening just so.

The TARDIS whirled gently through space while the Doctor paced around, a multitude of thoughts moving around in his head at a speed that would leave a regular person dumbfounded. But he was no mere "regular person", nor was he human. He was a Time Lord. The very last one. And being a Time Lord, he had access to a greater reserve of brain power and things than most anyone could even dream of. Time and Space lay at his disposal.

But even he was nearly pushed to his limit right now. These sudden cracks in time were not as sudden as he and others thought; they had been happening for awhile now. And he still had not found a means of stopping them completely, only to slow them down, like he did by sending the Weeping Angels into one of the cracks. It would (hopefully) slow down many of the cracks so it would take them that much longer to open up wide and start eating Time again.

Some of the cracks were harmless, showing glimpses into other worlds (as the Saturnnine's saw, and went through), while the majority of them ate Time itself, completely erasing things in its wake, undoing the very fabric of existence itself, little by little. But no matter how little it was still too much and too dangerous. And the fact that he, a Time Lord, did not discover it immediately was a very, very bad sign.

Which is why he was on his way now to one of the large cracks, determined to do what he could.

Peter pushes the man up against the wall, making him cry out in pain as he twists his arm behind his back. The man moves back, stepping onto a small stuffed bear in the process. The man was a serial murderer, one that had been featured on television several times now, but the police had had no luck finding him. Which is why he had searched for the man in ways that the police couldn't; well him and Sylar, anyways.

They had been working together ever since that day at the carnival, where Samuel had been stopped and Claire had revealed their secret to the world. Or had tried to; strangely enough there had been no feedback or backlash from that night, as if it had never happened. His mother had questioned him more than once now, as had others, how he could possibly stay near the man who had killed his brother, the person Peter looked up to and loved more than anyone else in the world.

It was not the case of "keep your friends close and your enemies closer." It wasn't even something that he himself could completely explain. Sylar was not the man he was before; he had changed, and for the good. That did not excuse any of his early actions, not at all, but the man was deeply regretful and was doing his best to atone for his crimes. Taking Sylar's life would not get his brother's back. Sylar was not Nathan...but he was his own person who was quickly becoming important to him.

"Shut up," he hissed to the man he held. "You have taken countless lives and shown no remorse; you deserve no mercy."

"I had to. I had to!" the man choked brokenly. "It was the only way I could have peace from the silence! The _silence_! It's coming!" The man's eyes roll back into his head and he collapses to the ground.

Just as Peter starts to pick him up, Sylar speaks from somewhere behind him. "Peter...what's that?"

He turns to see Sylar pointing at a wall, on which there was a large, splintering crack. They could see it widening before their eyes, and Peter felt a surge of _wrongness_ coming from it. "Don't look at it." His eyes widen. "Sylar! Damnit, Gabriel _get away from there_!"

The crack grows blindingly white and the man on the ground gets thrown forward by a sudden burst and before Peter can catch him, toward the crack. Peter surges forward, but Sylar too starts to get pulled in the direction of the wall.

"_No!_" Peter yells, arm outstretched.

"Geronimo!" exclaims a new voice.

With a final flash, the crack finally closes. Peter opens his eyes immediately. The man, the murderer, was gone, having flown through the crack. Sylar was still around, thankfully. He was in the arms of a man. The man steps back, grinning widely at them. He was wearing a short grey jacket, a light red striped shirt (complete with red bowtie), suspenders and black pants.

"Glad I decided to go after this one instead of the other..." the man's accent told Peter he was from England.

He glances at Peter, eyebrows furrowing.

"Have we met somewhere?" the man asked.

"Uh...don't think so." Peter replied, nonplussed. After such a chaotic scene, the man walked as if he didn't have a care in the world. No... it was wrong to say that; there, in the man's eyes, were the sum of something very big and very important. The weight of many years and lifetimes flashed in those eyes, which were both young and old at once.

The man shrugs. "Oh well then..." he trails off. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Peter. Peter Petrelli." said Peter, watching the man who called himself the Doctor as he pulls what looks like a strange sort of pen, running it down the wall where the crack had been.

"...Gabriel Gray. But I'm known as Sylar." Sylar said quietly.

"Doctor! Doctorooorr!" exclaimed another accented voice (Scottish, Peter's brain told him) and they turn to see a red-headed girl and a dark haired man (the latter of which was panting heavily, leaning down with his hands on his knees.) The girl places her hands on her hips. "What'd I tell you about running off like that without us?"

"Oh. Right, sorry." the Doctor said airily. He waves a hand between the group that just arrived to Peter and Sylar. "Peter Petrelli, Sylar, meet Amy Pond and Rory. Okay!" he claps his hands together. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, it's time to go!" Peter barely has time to blink before the Doctor turns around and starts to walk in the direction where Amy and Rory stood.

"H-" started Peter.

Abruptly the Doctor turns back around and looks at them both.

"Well? We've got to hurry up before the next one opens up. Come on. It's only just beginning."

He grins widely.

Peter glances at Sylar, both of them smiling widely in return, running forward to catch up with the Doctor.

"The next one" was in fact, another crack, like the one that he and Sylar had been facing a short while ago. Peter recognized the area they were heading to immediately, and was right in his assumption as soon as they got there.

"This is..." he trails off quietly.

"Isaac Mendez's loft," Sylar said, looking forward. "I know."

The loft of the man that Sylar had killed.

The Doctor takes the same weird pen thing out of his pocket and runs it over the door. A click; then the door swings open. It looked dark and musty, as if it hadn't been used or occupied for quite awhile. To Peter's surprise, there were quite a number of Isaac's paintings on the wall and stands. Directly across from the door, easily seen even through the darkened room, was another crack.

They barely get into the room and down the stairs when he hears a clicking sound from the Doctor's pen-thing, and the lights abruptly come on. A second later he hears another loud click of a gun to their right. They turn to see a man in an overcoat, gun held steady in their direction. He wore a white button-down shirt and grey slack; the coat was the only thing that looked out of place, looking much older than the other clothes the man wore.

"You lot need to get out of here, if you know what's good for you." Peter didn't mistake the glance the man sends at the crack. "It's dangerous."

There was a long-suffering sigh from behind them.

"Well of _course_ it is," said the Doctor, stepping forward to stand near the man. "Always pulling your gun out at the drop of a hat, _really _Jack, I thought I taught you better than that."

The gun suddenly goes slack in the man's (Jack's) hands, and his eyes widen with sudden recognition.

"It-can't be," said Jack, in obvious shock.

"You know this guy, Doctor?" Amy piped up, looking back and forth between the men.

"And here I thought he just liked to pick up all the pretty girls," muttered Rory.

Jack steps forward, looking at the Doctor as if seeing a mirage. He reaches a hand forward, not quite touching the Doctor's face.

"You've went and changed on me again." he said softly.

"And you're the same as ever." the Doctor replied just as quietly.

"...not to break up this reunion, gentlemen," said Sylar. "But I believe that we'd better do something about that thing, shouldn't we? I don't think it widening like that is a good sign, am I right?" He points at the wall where the crack starts to crackle loudly and widen.

Amy turns to look at Peter and Sylar.

"Welcome to just another day with the Doctor."

A/N: Whew! Finally done! And nearly used up all the 2000 word limit lol. But I am VERY pleased with the result of this; it turned out almost exactly how I saw it in my head, better even.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
